REBIRTH OF ARMAGEMON
by RandallFanOne
Summary: Searching for a lost friend, Sean and his friend Terrance are transported to the Digital World. Befriending their partners, they soon discover that what they seek may be more dangerous of a journey than they had thought...
1. Chapter 1

Ahh…finally started on this.

For those who don't know, I was the author of a fanfic called Armagemon, which was ridiculously taken off for no apparent reason. Although Armagemon WILL be re-posted later on….I figured to get the series started at least. There will be a few things that you reviewers might not get, but I figured that just added mystique to everything. Anyhow, I figured I'd do it the "series" way and make Episodes and Chapters. As said, this'll be a series, so expect a sequel!

Hmmm…don't know really what else to add….oh well…

Anyway. Hope you enjoy so far what I have. No flames by the way. This is still a working progress. The first part draws out near the end of a fic after the series, the rest, this story. Enjoy.

_It's never easy it…_

Far down a dark rock formation, like those of bat caves and the near blind sight within mountain ice crevices, on one of the solid grounds that desperately clung to the wall, was something other than the rock.

I've fought so much…for everyone…and them…for me… 

Sitting slump, was a young man. About his near 12's perhaps. His face was down, shadowed by his short, dark brown banged hair. His chest was plated with a light gray over-shirt with a zipper down it's middle, collar folded downward. His shirt had designs of black, slightly green boarded symbols of foreign origin. His shoulders were down without any strength to hold them up. Several crosshatched wounds were over all of his body. His right hand clenched the handle of a long sword with a neon green blade. It's handle was made of some type of a gold and silver mixture. His pants were black and rustling with the silent breeze. His white shoes with silver straps and black grooved undersides stayed stretched out without any indication of movement.

"_I guess it's all over"_ he thought.

"_We failed…we all failed…"_. _"The Digital World is over…darkness…will overcome them all…everyone…will die…"_. _"I guess…we just…delayed the inevitable…that both worlds are doomed…all of them…"_.

He lifted his head, looking up at the only source of light appearing from the crevice so far above. It shinned on his face, showing his featured eyes. Light blue and green, each looking up with forming tears, that never fell, forming at the end tip.

"_Vee…Terrence…Hack…VJ…Randall…Tento…Doru…Luce…guys…I'm so sorry…we all failed…but it's not your fault…it's mine…I failed everyone…everyone…I'm sorry…"_. He blinked once, his mouth shaking with a breath that didn't rise his chest.

"We're done for…Why fight…I can't win…all those…who fought in vein…all those who we…were trying…trying to protect…it's all over for us…I'm sorry…".

He closed his eyes, another shaking breath. _"At least…I won't feel…too much pain…but I…think I deserve it…I'd rather die like this…than never having fought in the first place…"_.

He tipped his head slightly to his left hand. Grasping in it were a pair of strange looking goggles. Circle shaped blue-like glasses with silver rims with a black strap that goes over the head. _"Hack…I'm sorry…I tried…to save ARM…and the others…I guess…I wasn't meant to…be the hero for this one…I guess it's time to rest in peace…goodbye guys…At least…we gave them a fight…someone…who had tried…to stand against them…but I guess it's all over…it's…all……"_.

His head fell, a last breath escaping…the wind finally gave a sound, brushing his cloths and hair without any movement of his body.

It all started with an Anti-Virus named ARM. ARM was designed to be the ultimate Anti-Virus, capable of individual intelligence. In simple words, ARM wasn't just a creation. It was a living being. When an unknown virus infected him, the Real World, the Human World, went into chaos. It wasn't till Hack, the leader of an anti-virus protection group know as "The Virals", and ARM's creator, disappeared during ARM's destruction by a program simply known as "Vaccine", that our adventure began…

It felt like such a long time ago…but….thanks to the time scale…it wasn't that long at all really….

When we finally….entered…the Digital World….

**DIGIMON**

**REBIRTH OF ARMAGEMON**

(NS)

Episode 1 The Scorned Leader 

(NS)

Chapter 1 Suppressed Memories 

(click)

The weak locks of the laptop clicked to secure it's screen and keyboard together with simple ease. A sigh came from it's owner, his hands laying still to the sides of it's black, hard cover. The owner turned his head to window that shinned unconcerned light through the blinds. He walked over to it, his left limb extending a finger to pull down one of the smaller blinds. Light hit his eyes, causing him to tilt his head a second, eyes squinted. He took a moment before looking back out.

"_Ever since…I haven't been able to see right…"_ he thought. Outside, the sun was at it's peak on a blue skied day. The clouds were many, but not enough to propose rain. The city's many skyscrapers flashed the sky and the many buildings they towered over to reflect on their clear windows. The streets were aligned with several cars of all shapes and colors, as were the people walking down the sides.

"_It feels like it happened yesterday…"_. He turned back to the laptop sitting on his unmade bed, his banged, brown hair flailing to his left side. His blue and green eyes looking at the machine with little indication of thought. His mouth stayed a straight line, his face equal with it's complexion of soulnessness. His eyes had shadows and slight bags under them, indicating lost sleep.

Sean stayed where he was, looking over his connection to the world of vast information and wonder. He just watched for a moment, going through his future actions again. Now remembering, he started for it, then, past it. His right hand grasped the leather strap of the case, pulling it over his shoulder, the laptop setting to the side of his waste as he started for the door of his room.

His hand touched the gold knob, but he didn't sense it, even as he turned it and started into the hall, closing the door behind him with his right hand. He stayed outside his door, his right hand falling still on the knob.

"_I'm…not the same anymore…It's like I…can't feel anything…ever since that day that Hack disappeared…"_. His hand fell, brushing his laptop. Sean tilted his head to look down, past his gray overcoat and his blue polyester pants. _"I know your in there somewhere…and…somehow…ehh…"_. He turned his head away, looking at the window after the stairs that led down. He took a moment, holding up a hand to block the light from his eyes, then starting down the hall.

(NS)

"_It's like everyone around me doesn't exist…but I know they're there…"_. Sean dragged himself down the streets of New York. People passed by, with or against his own trail to his destination. He kept his eyes on the sidewalk, only on the people's shoes, but more so, their shadows. _"It's like…I can't tell what's…what's real anymore…"_.

Sean stopped, noticing and unfamiliar shadow cast on the street ground. He looked up, seeing a building half normal. The other half was made of scaffold, several men raising supplies for the reconstruction. A few buildings around the street had several similarities, as well as the tarred road, which had a few recognizable filled-pot-holes.

Sean didn't care for the street name. He knew what had caused it all, looking over the reconstruction from the light pole. This was where it took place. Not all of it. Just a moment…

Just…

A…

Sean held his head.

(NS)

"ARM! Stop this now!".

"_AHHHHH!"._

"_Hack! Don't get too close!"._

"_ARM!"._

(NS)

(tsshh)

He broke away from the flashback his mind had created, looking down with a hand to his forehead. He had been running along the sidewalk with Hack, following the one who had, under influence, created the healing destruction that now laid before him. He shook his head, tearing the thoughts away and heading down the street again. Terrance would be opening shop right about now….


	2. Open Beliefs

Next chapter is up! This one deals with the second main character, Terrence. Your'll also learn about the previous installment. You may not know a few things, but that just adds in mystery. But don't worry, most of the things will be re-explained, hopefully. Enjoy. I would like to thank Pokewriter and Reptilian Goddess () for reviewing the story for me.

Chapter 2 Open Beliefs

Sean looked at the name printed in bold black letters on it's ivory base, "Cavey's Gun Shop". Sean just starred at it for a moment, remembering. Terrence's father owned the shop. One of his past hobbies was collecting guns, even those "relics" from years ago, like the ones in western films. Still, Terrence works as an assistant. A way to "earn money in the family business" he say's.

Sean looked down from the overhead, looking through the large-scale glass windows of the shop, seeing Terrence behind the counter, looking at a gun replica. His dad would never let him have a real one. He would when he'd get to his twenties. Him and Sean were basically around 12 years old.

(NS)

Sean could see that Terrence noticed his arrival as he entered the door. Sean starred at him for a moment, forgetting what he wanted to say. Terrence was African American. His short, black curly-like hair never obstructed his brown-eyed vision. Terrence was relatively shorter than Sean was, though was still recognizable for his age. Terrence wasn't the strongest of boys, but Terrence had sight like an eagle. Sean always thought it was because he hung around so much weaponry.

Sean didn't look over the store, just at Terrence, finally able to talk.

"It's been a year Terrence…". Terrence just starred at him, then looked down past the gun he was polishing. "I know…" he said, his down-cheered voice low and soulful. Sean blinked once, looking more right of Terrence's position, seeing his laptop sitting on the counter.

"Where's everyone else?" Sean asked, starring at the black, thin computer. Terrence paused for a moment, then went to polishing the gun. "Kyle's still at his house…Scott's still getting ready I guess…". He paused. "Zeke has his own excuses…Mustadio's working on his own game…and Ramia's out with her other friends….".

Sean came over, placing his back against the counter, looking away from Terrence, nothing in particular to catch his interest.

"I suppose the Virals are finished…." Sean said coldly. Terrence starred at him for a moment. "It's not finished Sean…" he started. Sean blinked, still not looking at Terrence at all. "Yes it is…" Sean responded quickly.

A moment of silence passed between the two then. Terrence starred at him for a moment, wondering why he was so negative about everything. On the other hand, Sean had his own thoughts that clashed together. He figured he didn't mean to say what he had said, he didn't mean it.

"Never mind…" Sean spoke, his eyes looking at Terrence's laptop, making Terrence figure out what he was thinking.

"Ever since the incident…" Terrence started, looking at Sean's laptop. "People are more cautious….even those who make viruses…they may not know it had a thing to do with computers but…".

"You should be lucky nobody saw you…" Sean commented, closing his eyes. Terrence starred at him for a moment. Sean waited, gathering what he wanted to say before he actually said it.

"….VACCINE…..you made it yourself Terrence…".

Terrence blinked. "I know Sean…but I don't have VACCINE's data at all…it's as if it erased itself…".

"It disappeared…along with Hack and ARM…".

"Sean…VACCINE was our only chance to…".

"I know" Sean quickly replied, looking at Terrence finally. Terrence could see the confusion going on in Sean's struggling mind. "Didn't you feel Terrence?". Terrence just starred, wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean?".

Sean blinked. "Didn't you…sense something…at all…". He turned back, looking down at his right over-coat pocket. He dug something out, eyewear, goggles. Sean starred at them in his hands, as did Terrence. "I felt like…Hack left these for me…like he…wanted me to be leader now…but…leader of what…I can't tell…".

Terrence gave a steady look. "….Your still thinking of where he went….aren't you?" he asked. Sean nodded.

"Yeah…" he started, placing the goggles back. He took a second to get his words straight again, crossing his arms and looking forward with stern eyes at a point in space. "I always thought Terrence…that you created VACCINE based on….a Digimon…" he stated, getting Terrence's attention.

"Sean you don't think Hack…".

"I do…" Sean quickly replied. "I think that you added…or…VACCINE itself…added Digital Data…and I suppose…it sent Hack to the Digital World…".

"But Sean you can't be serious…" Terrence said with realistic thinking.

Sean turned his head quickly, his eyes narrow as if angry. "You can't deny it…especially this time…" he said, surprising Terrence. "After what we experienced…after what we know…we can't help but say it isn't a possibility…".

A moment of silence. Sean moved his eyes from Terrence. Terrence just thought of what he had said. Sean was right. After what had happened with ARM….after what they had gone through…they couldn't just look back as if nothing had happened. The others had…but Sean never had. Terrence himself felt like he was saved from forgetting what happened right now….

Sean closed his eyes, looking back at his empty space. "Sorry…". Terrence looked up, understanding plastered on his face.

"It's ok…". Sean looked back, slowly and calmly this time, seeing Terrence look down, searching his own thoughts as they gathered the previous statement. "I guess I didn't want to believe anything…". He placed the gun down, spreading his hands out on the counter. "…Because…I didn't want to get mixed up in something I couldn't handle….I didn't…". He took in a breath. "…I didn't want to think that…you know…after what happened with Hack and ARM…I didn't want to think there's another world that's connected to ours….because I wanted to feel safe…because…that incident certainly wasn't safe at all…".

Sean took this in, knowing what he meant. "You…didn't want to dig deeper into the truth…into what happened that day…right?". Terrence looked up, nodding.

"Yeah….".

Sean looked away, waited a moment, then got off the counter. "Then I suppose I'm just wasting time…". He started for the door, grasping the handle.

"Ehh…Sean wait!". Sean stopped, looking at the door handle his hand held. Terrence came around the counter, grabbing his laptop and pulling the strap over his shoulder, heading over to Sean, stopping beside him. Sean gave him a single glance.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sean asked.

"What is it exactly you had in mind?" Terrence asked.

Sean blinked, looking out the window of the door. "…I had called Yamaki about what had happened a year ago…".

"That nut? He nearly had us arrested!" Terrence yelled, wondering what the heck Sean was thinking.

Sean smiled, closing his eyes. "Hmph…Yamaki's willing to help us…this is a private meeting…you…me…and him…Hypnos or anyone else for that matter is not involved in it…". Terrence blinked, wondering about the words, Sean noticed, wanting to answer. "I know what your thinking…Hypnos started in Okinawa Japan…the Twin Towers…it's true purpose is managing world internet and things like that…maybe that's why it was a good…inspiration…for you-know-what…".

Terrence wait a moment, thinking up everything. "And Yamaki was…". Sean nodded, opening his eyes.

"We'll be late…" Sean said, opening the door.

"Sean…". He stopped, looking at Terrence, seeing concern.

"If anything happens…" he started, but Sean smiled.

"Yamaki wouldn't dare…after all…we ended the incident one way or another…" he stated. Terrence took a moment, then nodded. They both started out. Their destination, the American Branch of the Hypnos Corporation.

That's RIGHT people. Hypnos and Yamaki will be involved in this, at least at the start. So there's contingency and connection for ya! Next chapter will feature more conversation, for now, with Yamaki and setting up the next phase.


	3. Enemy or Ally

Next chapter is basically a run-by play of past events. Anyway. Mainly introducing, or rather RE-introducing, Yamaki.

Anyway. Enjoy.

Chapter 3 Enemy or Ally

"I appreciate you didn't cancel…".

"I'm surprised you called…".

Sean already started for a seat as Terrence looked over the room. Simply one room, one door. It was large and rectangular, the white walls lined with pictures of Hypnos products and promotions. The room's corners had pots with plants for a relaxing looking, though Terrence felt it never worked for the people who came. The middle of the room had a large, polished wooden desk. The chairs were strange. Like eggs half-cut with cushioned seats. Like something out of the Men in Black or something.

Terrence shook his head, starting after Sean. Yamaki was in the farthest seat, Sean on his left. He wore the same Black suit, blue undershirt, and tie he had always wore. His glasses were placed on the table to the side, his brown eyes uncovered by his flat, very light brown hair unaffecting his appearance. Terrence just shook his head and took the seat beside Sean.

"I haven't told Terrence yet…" Sean began, getting the attention of the only two people in the room. "So I'll just say it…". Sean took in a breath. "We're here to talk about what had happened a year ago…something that…I know stuck to each of us everyday since it's beginning…".

A pause, then he continued. "We all probably don't know too much about what had happened…but all I know is…is that a friend of mine is gone and nobody knows why or…how….".

"You forget where…" Yamaki commented, his voice low and casual.

Sean smiled. "That is something we'll talk about later…" he said. Yamaki gave a slight look…but it wasn't surprise. It was more like worry. In any case, Sean continued. "We're all here because we all know what happened that day…Terrence…" he started, looking at his friend. "You created the Anti-Virus that stopped the Incident…". Sean looked down, signaling himself.

"Over the year…I studied what was in Hacks computer and the data his own Anti-Virus gather…and you Yamaki…" he said, looking at Yamaki, not surprised to see his suspicion.

"You know how to track Virus….your Hypnos network is what Hack's Anti-Virus was last in before he changed…".

Yamaki chuckled slightly. "Your very official for a ten-year old…".

Sean blinked. "I'm a little older than that Yamaki…" Sean commented. Yamaki just looked at the young man with slight surprise. He wasn't like he was a year ago…that was strange.

Sean continued, getting to the end. "Anyway….I'm sure if we bring together what we have here…I'm sure we'd benefit each other…".

"Umm ok…" Terrence started, looking between the two. "So…what do we start with huh?".

Sean looked in his direction, and grinned slightly. "At the beginning…". He turned back to Yamaki. The stern man gave a crooked look, knowing exactly what Sean was talking about. With a sigh, he looked down to the glasses he had kept for so long, then moved them to retrieve the papers under it, handing them to Sean. Both he and Terrence looked at it as he spoke.

It was a simple code of one's and zeros. However, the was a huge, blank gap, followed by several smaller ones.

"This…" Yamaki started. "…Was a simple diagnostics test for the system after the event…".

"And this large gap here?" Terrence asked, point to it on the paper.

"That was your…friend's Virus…".

Sean shook his head, getting a confused look from Yamaki. "No…this…wasn't ARM at all…he only entered the systems and opened the Firewalls and retrieved just one piece of data….he never put a stop to anything for this long…".

"What about the anti-viruses in your system?" Terrence asked, looking at Yamaki. He shook his head. "They didn't see anything….I mean…we never got a report back that showed a deletion…".

Sean looked back at the data, squinting his eyes more to figure out what this collection of numbers meant. "It wasn't ARM that came into your system…". Yamaki starred at him for a moment.

"Why not?". Sean moved the data so they both could see it, pointing at the gaps. "There's this large one…then it gets smaller and smaller till it's gone….If this WAS ARM…it would be constant…". Yamaki placed a hand to his forehead, feeling himself idiotic not to check something so simple.

Yamaki took the paper, looking it over. "Your right…I suppose whatever this all was…it was waiting for your little program to come in…".

Terrence leaned into Sean's side. "I think something else was in there with ARM…maybe that explains why he changed…" he whispered.

Sean nodded. "Your right" he said out loud. He looked at Yamaki. "Whatever was in the system…I'm betting it disappeared….I'm not sure…but from the look of that data…it's appearance got lower….which meant it was hiding…hiding…in ARM…". Yamaki's mouth stood open for a few seconds, un-believe-ability washing over his face.

"You mean to say…that…something entered our system…the same thing that dove itself into another Virus….cause…what happened a year ago?". Sean nodded, looking forward at his traveling empty space.

"Whatever it was…it's certainly nothing from this world…to cause something like that…to do what it did…to become what it was….it's….just not impossible for this to be manmade….".

"Your scaring me a bit pal…" Terrence commented.

Sean smirked. "Sorry…".

Yamaki took his attention straight to what he had said. "What do you mean? That this is nothing from our world?". Sean turned to look at him. Yamaki saw a strange glint in the boy's eye, seeing that he had been wanting to say something ever since they met.

"Mr. Yamaki…it's time you told us who you really are…". Yamaki blinked, a little nervous at the statement.

"What do you mean?".

Sean smiled. "You weren't stationed in this Hypnos building since you began your career…". He took in a breath from his nose, saying what he wanted with little info to back it up. "Your first Hypnos position…wasn't in America at all…but in Okinawa Japan in the Twin Towers building…". Terrence gave a shocked face, not believing that Sean had actually come out and said it. Yamaki was on the edge of nervousness now. The accusation, along with how Sean was looking, gave him the uneasy emotions that started to develop.

After a long silence of several single digit minutes…Yamaki calmed himself. In fact, he seemed to smile at what Sean had said.

"Hah hah..." he laughed, giving a large smile as he spoke. "You know…you two are the first ones to actually believe I'm involved with Digital Monsters".

Sean smiled. "I'm glad you finally came out of your shell Yamaki". Yamaki shook his head, still smiling.

"WHOA WHOA!" Terrence said, half on the edge of his seat. "YOU MEAN IT'S TRUE THAT YOU'RE THE YAMAKI FROM…". Yamaki nodded. Terrence shook his head, sitting back down. "This too much…" he said.

Sean smiled at his friend's overload of all this. He looked back at Yamaki. "So…this would mean that your proof that Digital Monsters exist…".

Yamaki blinked for a second, then slumped in his seat. He actually felt allot comfortable having such a thing off his chest. "Yes yes….I'm not sure exactly WHAT they are but…if they ARE the Digimon you two are talking about…then I have little to no doubts that what your thinking is true…".

Sean nodded, Terrence giving an unbelievable look. "You mean?" he started. Sean looked at him, a wide smirk on his face.

"Hack and ARM…are in the Digital World…".

Terrence's turn to slump in his seat came, unable to grasp all of this. "I can't believe this…".

Sean smiled. "It's ok Terrence….this is just the beginning…".

"Oh great…".

He looked back at Yamaki. "Yamaki…" Sean started. "If the stories about you are true…is it possible…for someone to enter the Digital World….I mean…". Terrence rose from his seat.

"What are you thinking?".

Yamaki placed his hands together, looking at Sean. "You mean…Bio-Emersion right?" he asked. Sean nodded.

"Bio what?".

Sean didn't look back, just his eyes. "Bio-Merging…or Emerging…remember? It lets Digimon into the Real World….". He looked to Yamaki. "Since you knew what I was thinking…you probably…".

Yamaki gave a single look to Sean, uneasy, and seemingly final. "You know…". His eyes closed, his voice light and cold. "I've seen young kids who've done…impossible unthinkable things…I've seen them go up against something…go up against odds that would seem hopeless…". He opened his eyes. "But I'll ask…I can try…try and see if Bio-Merging is possible….I still have the technology…I've made a station already over the year…just in case…". "But again…I'll ask…are you sure…you want to try and enter this world you believe…and….I believe…truly exists…".

Terrence looked at Sean, hoping that he would give up and that they could gone on with their simple, unimportant lives. But no. Being friends with Sean, in something THIS big…meant only one answer. And Terrence was unsure if he'd be able to agree. He stayed silent as Sean answered.

"…Yes…".

Yamaki nodded, looking up at the neon clock on the wall. "….Lets plan this for tomorrow…give you both time to prepare…". He took a pen from his pant pocket, turning over the data-stream paper and writing something on it, handing it, after folding, to Sean. He took it, placing it in his own pocket.

"That's the address…meeting at Hypnos would be too conspicuous…we need a private place…". Yamaki rose, as did Sean and Terrence. Terrence already started out, shaking his head as he walked. Sean turned.

"One last thing…". Sean looked back, Yamaki dug into his pocket, retrieving a thin rectangular object, handing it to him. Sean looked it over. A crystal orb set in the middle, two circular arrows, green inside, blue boarder.

"A card…" Sean said. Yamaki nodded. "I still don't know how it works…but…if it's possible…you should assemble your own deck…just incase you…acquire the ability to use them…".

Sean tucked the card in his pocket, smiling. "Better prepare for the worst…". He turned and started out. Once he was gone Yamaki looked down at his glasses on the table. The same he wore so long ago when he first experienced all of this.

"You have no idea…".

Next chapter has a bit of the digital world, I think, but anyway…  
For those who don't know, Hypnos was a secret organization with the task of eliminating Digimon that Bio-Merged, entered, the Real World. Yamaki was it's main overseer. Till he changed of course.


	4. Words of A Cackler

This is a half-half chapter, which is why it's long. First off, a little reflection with me and Terrence….

Then…

Next, later on we learn, of where Hack currently is. Not to mention…who his partner is. For those big fans, you might get a slight surprise, cause the two Digimon that appear in this chapter, funny enough, are references.

Chapter 4 Words of A Cackler 

"Ehh ehh….ehh…".

Sean heaved out the breaths as he swung the long, thin, black piece of circular wood in his room. It was night already, but he'd been practicing for nearly an hour. He stayed in the middle of his room so he didn't hit anything. He stopped once, looking out the window, his bang-like hair going over his eyes.

It had been hours since he met with Yamaki. Since then, he'd been preparing. Checking, double checking, checking a third time. He decided not to tell his family he was leaving the next morning. He figured it wouldn't matter. If the Digital World DID exist, he had to leave this world. And also true, the Digital World's time would basically be hours going by in human seconds. He would come back, of course. Might even in the same day perhaps. But nonetheless. He was prepared.

He looked at the wooden practice stick in his hand. It was just a piece of junk that Terrence threw out. But Sean figured he handled it pretty well.

He looked over at something sitting on a stand at the corner of his room. Surrounded by green velvet with a wooden case. A steel medium sword stayed strapped onto it's display case. It was a gift from his brother in the army. A real sword with the ability to cut something in two. But Sean was wise enough that he should train before he used it. He had been for several years, ever since he had heard of swords. But as he thought about the possible danger of the task he'd undertake….perhaps now was the best time he' d use the real thing.

He shook the thought away, looking on his bed. He placed his practice stick to the side, taking up a small glass rectangular case, several thin piece of thin hard paper collected in a neat fashion within it. His deck.

Sean shook his head, thinking. They weren't American, but Japanese. He figured it didn't matter though. But since this all began in Okinawa, it would be safer to use what had been used before. He turned around, placing it on the desk beside his T.V. set, next to a waist strap for card holding.

"_The cards…the sword…what am I forgetting…Oh my…how could I?"_. He dug out Hack's Goggles from his pocket, looking at them. _"If there ever is a leader…and if it is me…I can't forget these now can I?"_. "Huh?". Sean looked at the section of glass for the goggles. Something was reflection on it. He turned, looking back. The fluttering drapes of the open window was all he saw.

"What was that?". Those green eyes…pale gray skin…what in the world was it.

Sean shook his head. He was already starting to think of what he would see in what lied ahead. He placed the goggles back to his pocket and got into bed, thinking of what would happen…

(NS)

Terrence was still awake in his bed, going through his thoughts.

"_This is CRAZY with a capital C…what is Sean thinking?"_. _"This is…why did he have to say YES? He could have just said no…emm…but no…he HAD to say yes to something like this…"_. _"Maybe…nothing WILL happen…maybe Yamaki's just making a big joke or…it won't work or…or something…"_. _"But I guess we have to go…or at least if Sean wants to…he can…but I…I…"_.

Terrence started to drift off to sleep.

"This is all crazy…Pfft…but if it is true….maybe I can ask a few experts if it's possible…like that Ryo guy or something…"

(NS)

Meanwhile… 

(NS)

"_I can hear now…"_.

A dark void. Silence of sound.

"_I can feel again…cold…so cold…"_.

A figure in the distance. A structure. Coming closer.

"_The voices…I hear voices…so many…so many…"_.

An upright-circle object. Steel. Symbols engraved on it's boarder. The circle spun slowly in a clockwise manner, no sound erupting from it's seemingly no existent attachments. Something in it's center.

"_Laughing…I heard cackling…before…but I don't hear it now…can I remember what I didn't sense?"_.

A human.

"_Where am I? I've felt like…I've been asleep for years…"_.

Black hair, three distinctive bangs erupting from his head.

"_I can't remember anything…who am I?"_.

Depressed blue eyes.

"_What…am I?"_.

His body was thin, white, and agile.

"Hehehehehe".

"_That cackling…it's here…can I speak?"_. "Er…errmmm". The human tried to speak, but only mumbles came from his mouth. His eyes starred down at himself. He wasn't standing on something, nor sitting. He was upright. As if…he was floating….levitating within the steel circle.

"Hehehehehe".

"_There it is again…I've…got to talk to whatever it is…I've…I just have to think out loud is all…"_.

"W…ho…I...s…tha…t…who….is…t…that?". "Who is that?".

"Hehehehe…".

His eyes were still half-open, but he tried to speak, unable to move. "What…is…y…our na…me…?".

"Heheheheh…my name's Keramon….heh heh".

"K…era…m…". _"I feel like I know it…whatever it is…"_. "Ca…n…I se…e…you?" he asked.

"Heh heh…alright…heh heh…".

(Tsshhh)

The human watched as something faded into a form in front of him. It was as if it was coming out of the darkness, having shimmered back into existence. First it's legs. No…it wasn't legs. They were like tentacles. Seven of them, grayish blue, loose at the base, tightening toward the center of the body. A sort of "collar" for the neck, made of crown-like extensions of orange. It's hands were as long a human's. The palms and back, however, were slightly larger, with a design. It was like an eye with two points at the left and right end side. The rest, circular. Boarder was orange, inner was green, and the center was orange once again. The face. Oval like. The mouth as wide as the Cheshire Cat. Red inside, with four distinctive teeth on the lower jaw, and two on the upper. The eyebrows of the creature was a violet branch with three shot extentions. The creatures eyes were strange. Like the design on it's hands, though larger. Black boarder, neon green inner, and black center. They didn't look like eyes though. It's head was complete by two feeler-like attachments that waved out in different directions. It was a creature he had never been witnessed to before.

"Wha…t…a…re…you?".

Keramon chuckled, holding a hand to it's mouth. It's cackling was strange than the real thing….although the human couldn't recall the last time he heard the real thing. Keramon ceased his chuckle, but the large grin on his face acted as if it would never leave. "Heh heh I think I'm Digimon…yeah that's what I am heh heh…".

The human could tell that this…thing…always laughed with every word. It was strange to him.

"Where….am I?" he asked.

Keramon chuckled again, but stop just as quickly, turning on it's side and placing it's hands behind it's head. He kicked his tentacles and, like a fish, slowly started to go around the human in a circular fashion.

"Heh heh…I don't know…I've been SOOO bored here…heh heh…but now I have someone to play my games with heh heh…". Keramon still circled around him, giggling every now and then.

"Who….am I?".

Keramon stopped in front of him, giving the same grin at him. Keramon turned upright again, lowering his head and shaking it. "Heh heh…don't know…heh heh".

"Your not….very…helpful…".

Keramon straightened up, smiling bigger. "Heh heh…lets make a deal hehe". Keramon got closer, right in front of him. "How about this? We play a game…and I'll think REAL hard heh heh…".

The human blinked once. "A game? What kind of game….".

Keramon chuckled. "Hehehe…that would take out the fun!". The human didn't get who or what this thing was. But it seemed to be his only companion in this.

"Alright…I'll…play your game…".

Keramon back off, spreading it's arms. "Ha ha! Alright then…lets see…". The human watched as Keramon "swam" out of view, behind him. He heard something click. It was from the circle around him.

"What…are you…doing?".

He heard Keramon chuckle. "Heh heh…well…it's kinda empty here…and now your awake…so is this…".

(Tsshh)

"Huh?".

(NS)

The human no longer found himself in the dark void. It was different. He felt solid ground beneath his feet. He starred up at first. It was like a dome. A dome made of white honeycomb like panels. He looked to the floor, seeing the same design, though only neon green. He saw through the neon, glowing white numbers. One's and Zero's.

"Heh heh…ready to play?". He looked up, seeing Keramon descend right beside him.

"What is this game?".

Keramon chuckled. "Heh heh…it's like a test….I guess…I've thought of games…never played them yet…just by myself…". The human saw a glint of depression in Keramon's face, but it quickly disappeared. "But now…heh heh…we can have some fun together…but before that….I think we need to pass the test…".

"Test?".

Keramon looked around the room they were in, still giggling. "Heh heh…yeah…but we'll make it fun though….heh heh…". The chuckle wasn't just a chuckle. Keramon directed it at something. The human looked back at something off in the distance.

One of the honeycomb panels on the floor descended, then rose back up. But something came along with it.

It was like three gears. The side two…were silver. Normal. But the middle was much larger. Gold boarder, dark gray inner. A pointed mouth. Two oval red eyes. Weird. It was something he'd never seen….like Keramon.

"Ahh…" Keramon exclaimed, looking up at the human. "Heh heh…a Hagurumon heh heh…this'll be fun….I'll let you this one…". Keramon backed up, the human looking back at him.

"What?".

Keramon held a finger to it's mouth. "Oh…heh heh…how forgetful of me…using bare hands is boring…".

Keramon limped it's fingers. The oval formations on the back of it's hands started to glow. The human watched as fluttering, spiraling, neon mist and the familiar glow of 1's and 0's erupted and started for his hand. Without reason, the human's right hand shot out as the mist started forming something under his hand.

"What's going on?".

Within moments, Keramon stopped, giving a slight chuckle at the human's equipped material. The human looked down at his hand.

"A….scythe?".

A long black pole. The lower tip a sharp, goldenrod point. The pole's upper tip ended in two dark blue curves. The scythe's blade was long and sharp. The back of the blade, had a glass-like oval fixture. It looked like an eye. A red that didn't move. Like…Keramon's eyes.

Keramon giggled. "Like it?". The human turned completely around, looking over the scythe. He swung it downward. It didn't feel heavy at all. He could almost feeling like….it was like he knew how to handle it like a master.

"The Dementor…" he thought, unsure why. He turned around, looking at the creature, the Hagurumon. He put two and two together. "You want me to kill it don't you?" he asked. Keramon just stayed there, smiling. The human turned his head, looking back at him. "Is this your test…you want me to strike this….Haguru down?". 

Keramon shrugged. "Heh…it's not my test…". The human felt not to ask who's test this was.

"Why should I?".

Keramon shrugged again. "Personally heh heh…I like to win tests….". The human was confused about this. "But…why?". Keramon didn't pay attention. Instead he-

The human heard something behind him. Within a single moment, he ducked, as did Keramon. He watched as a black gear flew off, smacking into, and disappearing, the far back wall. He looked back, seeing the Hagurumon twisting it's face back into normal position.

"_It attacked us…it…attacked us…"_. The human took it into consideration. The creature was hostile. Keramon was strange. But it had gotten out of that Void and had given him a weapon to protect himself with and-

The weapon. The human looked down, seeing the scythe still in his hands. The creature was hostile. With nowhere to run, he had to complete whatever this test was. But more importantly, protect Keramon and himself.

He didn't know exactly what the enemy, or even himself, was capable of, but he decided to do the best he could. He started running low. He ran as fast as he could. He could feel the changing panels underneath his feet, feeling the wind rustle through his dark hair as he felt the scythe cut the wind in two.

He started for the Hagurumon. On instant, the creature spun it's head in a circle, turning it's gears as it did so. From seemingly the center of the nonexistent space in front of it's eyes, a black gear emerged. On instant, it turned and started straight for him. The human didn't know what to do. He held up the pole of the scythe. The gear smacked right in the center. The unexpected force threw him onto his back as the gear flew up and smacked into the dome's ceiling, exploding to pieces.

He was about to get up, raising his lower body, but already saw the hovering Hagurumon starting straight for him, preparing another black gear.

"_What do I do?"_. Only a few seconds and-

"BUG BLASTER!".

Something passed by him above his head. A large ball of light radiating purple and green lines. Within a few milliseconds, the orb impacted the Hagurumon. The human could barely see the creature's scared look as it's sight was covered with black smoke. The human held up a hand as the blast and heat sent out it's waves.

Within a few seconds, he lowered his hand, looking up to see the Hagurumon gone. It was just smoldering ground.

"Heh heh…should've had a partner heh heh…". The human looked back, seeing Keramon coming up right behind him.

On instant, the human got to his feet, looking at him with surprise. "That was you?". Keramon chuckled, signaling a yes.

"Heh heh…couldn't let my partner get cut by a Darkness Gear now could I?" Keramon giggled. The human's eyes went wide.

"You…saved my life….". Keramon turned around, shrugging. "Heh heh…I didn't want to play alone Hack…".

"Huh?".

Keramon turned. "What?".

"You called me something?".

"Hmm?".

"Hack….that…sounds familiar…why'd you call me that?".

Keramon's smile grew. "It was natural heh heh…".

"Natural huh? Then….maybe we do know each other…".

"I WAS trapped in that boring place with you…..so we do hehe".

"Hack…yeah I think that's my name…and….Kera…".

"Yes?".

"I guess…we'll find out who we are and…where are…together?". Keramon was going to answer, though Hack knew that he agreed, but his partner turned around, smiling.

"Heh heh…test's not over yet…come on…lets have some more fun!".

Oooh! Looks like Hack's partner Keramon seems to be a bit out of whack. Anyway. Next chapter will feature Bio-Merging, as well as lead on to switching to one of the other main characters in the story.

Till then!


	5. BioMerge

Whoa! Been a while since my last update. Just ran into a little virus I had to take care of so…

Anyway. There are just two chapters, I think, left in this Episode till the next one. So this is a transverse chapter to the last one, where the REAL danger starts to develop.

Enjoy

**Chapter 5 Bio-Merge**

Sean looked up, seeing outside the window of the city bus that was taking him to the edge of town, seeing the people and buildings passing by. He looked around at where he was, a forlorn expression on his face. There was hardly anybody on the bus now. It was mid-day, but hardly anybody was out where Yamaki had scheduled them to meet.

He looked back down at his hands, looking over his cards.

"_If what they say is true…these will be a big help…" _he thought. He looked a few over, shuffling the blue, almost neon-like cards. _"Hyper Wings…Brave Shield…Fire Crystal…Excalibur…"_. He reminded himself of something. He put the cards in one hand, digging out the one from his pocket, looking at it. _"King Device…"_ he thought. It was the card Yamaki had given him. The picture was that of the head you'd find on the white king in chess, the scepter of the king in the background. It radiated a bright white light from it's center.

"_I loss one like this once…Very powerful…should keep it safe…"_ he thought, placing it in the deck. He half-turned, sticking the deck into a holder on the Velcro belt around his waist, snapping it safely in the pouch.

(NS)

A bus stop and a block or two on the outskirts of town, Sean found himself starring back at the city from dirt drenched ground, seeing the lights were already starting to come on. After he had gotten everything from home, and confirmed with Terrence. He had left a note for his parents, so that was done. Besides. He knew they wouldn't allow him to do something like this.

He turned back, looking at the almost bomb-shelter like building a few meters ahead. It was surrounded by a large steel fence with a slit to walk through. It was bunker-shaped, white, like a hub, and a metal door for the entrance. There was a sign nearby. Sean took a glance at the sign as he walked past it.

WARNING!

DO NOT TRESSPASS!

GOVERNMENT PROPERTY!

He gave a slight smile as he continued. _"Hopefully passers by will notice Yamaki" _he thought.

(NS)

(Errrkkk)

The door closed loudly, sending an echo through the room. Sean just skipped the sound, turning around. The light, several swinging bulbs, was already on. He had scanned the contents of the room already. A few bunk beds, dark green sheets, and some mini refrigerators. His main attention shifted to the man sitting on a chest not more than three sets of beds ahead.

"Yamaki…".

Yamaki rose to his feet, looking over at him, his glasses reflecting the light from the bulbs.

"Ready?". Sean nodded. Yamaki sidestepped, raising an arm to address the back wall of the bunker. Sean looked with slight confusion, but started over to it anyway, passing Yamaki as he did. He stopped a few inches from the wall as Yamaki came up beside him, pulling out a card from his pocket.

Sean watched as Yamaki kneeled down to the nearest bunk bed, rubbing its underside. A click sound was heard and Sean saw a part of the wall slid out and up, revealing a keypad with the common nine number system. Yamaki rose to his feet, half starring at the card in his right hand and typing in numbers with his left. Sean figured that the code was very random that even the employees forgot sometimes.

Finally, Yamaki retracted his hand as the section slid back into the wall. As he looked over the wall with slight curiosity, Sean noticed there was a crack from the floor to the near-top of the bunker. Enough for a door.

Within moments, the crack he was looking at became the start of a tiny circular room, like an elevator. Steel floor, gray walls with neon lights around. Yamaki stepped it without a word, standing abruptly, gesturing Sean to come in. He took a moment to look over the design of the elevator before finally coming in, the entrance closing shut as he turned to stand. He watched as the lights started to fluctuate slightly, feeling the elevator move under his feet.

"You never let go did you Yamaki?" Sean asked, looking straight ahead, as was Yamaki, who gave a grinning huff.

"Never thought I'd be doing it again…but…one should always be prepared…" Yamaki commented. He set himself against the railing of the sealed elevator, crossing his arms as his thoughts emerged. "I guess I'm meant to be involved in this whole thing…a major player I suppose…". He looked at the neon lights as he spoke, glasses reflecting. "I guess I am lucky that we were able to cover up the incidents in Okinawa as best as we did or we'd have nation-wide panic…".

Sean sighed. "People still don't know what happened a year ago…some don't even care now….". Sean closed his eyes. "Except those it changed…….".

Yamaki nodded.

(NS)

(TSSSSSHHHH)

The door finally slid open and Sean followed Yamaki through. A quick peek at seeing Terrence slugged against the left wall with his hands folded caused him to stop. Terrance rose his head, looking at Sean, and he looked back. It was strange at first. Sean could see a sense of fear through Terrance's eyes, and Terrence could see determination in Sean's. But Sean just smiled, looking out over the room they had entered.

Before Sean could look, Yamaki came up to him.

"I know this would seem like wasting time…but I figured to introduce you to our operators" Yamaki said. Two women approached Sean, both with smiles and wearing the familiar white and gold suits. "This is Riley and Tally…our System Operators…".

Sean looked the two over. Riley had light brown hair, like his, hazel eyes. Her complexion made her seem as if she was too young for this job, though she knew exactly what she was doing, with great confidence. Tally had light, almost tanish, hair that glinted slightly. She also had brown eyes, and her complexion showed of intelligence, though, unlike Riley, showing a distinct sign of fear of what was to come. Sean admired her for that. Both women seemed to be in their late 20's or 30's, Sean wasn't good with ages.

"Nice to meet you…" Sean said, giving a slight smile.

"So…you're the next one that Yamaki managed to find a?" Riley asked, looking over at Yamaki with a smile.

Tally leaned in a bit. "Don't worry….we'll have everything under control when we do this" she assured, but Sean just nodded. _"I hope…" _Tally thought.

Riley looked up and to her right, gesturing the room itself. "We've come a long way to bring this here…". She paused, Sean noted the expression change on her face. "…It's been a while…".

A moment of silence passed before Yamaki spoke. "Tally…Riley…could you set up the system?" he asked. Tally took in a deep breath and started for the middle of the room, Riley following.

Sean watched them, able to look at the room. There was a door in the far back, probably leading to the rest of the facility. Tally and Riley sat themselves, now getting strapped, into chairs with a pressure piston below them, showing that the chairs could lift up the middle of the room. The place was a dome. The lower section full of computers, occupied by other men and women in the same suits. The upper section was a blue, almost holographic screens with map contour lines.

"Technology from Hypnos…" Sean whispered. Terrance just came up beside him, hands in pockets, as Yamaki came on his right.

"Yes…" Yamaki started, watching as Riley and Tally's seats rose several feet upward. "We had to adapt the system a bit to allow Bio-Merging…we've kept the monitoring data of the previous merges…so we used it as a template to re-create it for use…of course…the use of it…" he started, looking at Sean. "…Is limited to you…". Sean still looked over at Terrence, noting that his "friend" didn't seem too right about the idea at all. Without looking back….

"I'll go first…" Sean said.

Yamaki nodded, and gestured them to follow him to the back door of the room…

In case anybody doesn't know, Riley and Tally were the main system operators of Hypnos in Okinawa Japan during the Hypnos incident. Their "appearances" are just an example that many other's from Digimon past caught up to me


	6. Hacked

Alright! Another chapter is up!

This one is kinda long but VERY important as it sets up what happens to everyone, me and Hack, as well as start several questions to spring about. Enjoy

Chapter 6 Hacked

Sean studied the room at a glance. The room was a larger dome with a de-elevated section in the center. In actuality, there were two domes.

First, the center. The center of the first, which was the de-elevated area, had a circular metal plate. Around it, still on the ground, was a flower-like appearance, with each bud having mirror-like plates. The walls of the de-elevated area, at least the upper portion, was made of safety glass. It seemed to be able to have shutters as well. Outside the center dome were several computers with operators, including one near the center dome, a key slot on it.

Yamaki handed a suit, similar to the ones Tally and Riley wore, to Sean. Sean started to get it on as he asked Yamaki a question.

"What exactly will happen?" he asked.

"Well after you give us your vital data for transfer and return…" Yamaki started, looking at the platform in the middle of the room. He gave a sigh before continuing. "This machine is basically designed around simple facts that Bio-Emerging has a sort of worm-hole effect…".

Sean zipped up the suit and looked at Yamaki. "I get it…" he started, but Yamaki explained. As he did, Sean placed the belt with his card deck around his waist, as well as grabbing his sword and strapping it over his shoulder. Hack's goggles were still in his pocket.

"Right…the only way to enter the world…is to be broken down into electrons…being re-formatted on the other side…".

"Isn't that dangerous!" Terrence exclaimed, looking over at the two.

Yamaki nodded. "Yes it is….though…if digital data is able to get to and from a world simply by data…than if we use vital statistics from our computers and use it in the transfer, than the electrons that pass through the wormhole will know how to reassemble themselves….".

Sean shook his head. "I hate science…lets just do this…".

Terrence came out in front of him, the "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DOING THIS!" look plastered on his face. "You may not have paid attention in science class but I have! If something goes wrong your….your….ehh…".

Sean placed a hand to Terrence's shoulder, letting a moment of silence pass. "What's the point of living…if you don't take a risk…".

"But…this is…is like…suicide…" Terrence tried to say.

Sean sighed. "Terrence…I can't just end it here and pretend nothing happened…". He took his hand off Terrence's shoulder, starting for the entrance of the central dome. "I have to know…" he said.

(NS)

Riley tapped in the Vital Data that Yamaki was transferring to her. The silence made Tally a little upset, making he want to talk. They starred at each other's screens as they talked.

"Riley…" Tally started.

"Yes…" Riley replied.

Tally took a moment before speaking, looking to her side with an upset look. "Should we be doing this?".

Riley sighed, placing her hands off the keyboard. "…Tally…I know ever since the Juggernaut…" she started.

Tally let a cry-like sigh escape her mouth, though at low pitch. "I just…couldn't take the screaming Riley….when Yamaki told us about this…I…I just followed you…".

Riley shook her head. "It's your decision if you want to do this Tally….that kid…Sean was it….seems to know what he's doing…".

"What if something goes wrong?" Tally asked.

Riley looked down, trying to think of something to make Tally feel better. But sadly, she couldn't come up with anything.

"We have to try…".

(NS)

"Bio-Merge Counter Set" spoke the female voice of Riley

Sean stepped into the central dome, the door being locked behind him as he started down the steps, coming to the central plate. He turned around and stood, fixing the com-link that he had around his head.

"Read me Yamaki?" he asked.

"Clearly…" Yamaki replied.

Sean took in a deep breath, flexing his hands.

"You sure about this?" Yamaki asked him.

"Warp me…" Sean said.

(NS)

Outside the central dome, Yamaki entered the access codes to start up the Bio-Merge Chamber. Once it was set, he took a key from his pocket, inserting it in the slot of the terminal. He looked at Sean once more through the glass. Sean looked at him and nodded, and that was all. Yamaki turned the key.

(TRRRRUUUUUUKKKK)

(NS)

"Activating Bio-Merge Program" Riley said.

(Krrruuukkk)

(Krrruuukkk)

(Krrruuukkk)

The buds around Sean lifted, showing his reflection in all eight mirrors. He let another breath escape him as several holographic screens started to appear and disappear within the room.

"Inputting Vital Data" Riley informed.

Sean felt a slight cold touch pass by as he saw screens with what he told Yamaki about his Vital Data passed by.

"Input Successful…preparing for Electron Configuration…."

Sean felt his body coming to a set temperature, and he felt his body start to react. He felt his bones vibrate slightly and his skin crawl.

(NS)

Yamaki starred through the glass, watching the progress, along with Terrence worrying every moment.

"Now's the hard part…I hope you know what you're doing kid….".

"Huh! Yamaki!".

Everyone in the room went alert to the sound of Riley's voice.

"What is it Riley!" Yamaki yelled.

"There's an abnormality approaching from the net into our computers!".

"What?".

Yamaki turned, wanting to stop the merge now, looking to see Sean wanted to know what was happening. Yamaki tried to cancel the program.

"It's no good! The process is still going! We can't stop it!" Riley yelled.

Yamaki started for the doorway into the central dome, grasping the handle of the thick door, but it wouldn't budge. Terrence helped, but it was as if the door was forced into a locked state.

"What's going on!" Yamaki yelled.

(NS)

Keramon finished off another weakling, looking over to see as "Hack" slashed another to pieces.

"I'm getting tired of these things…" Hack said, placing his scythe over his shoulder.

Keramon smiled. "Heh heh…at least you've gained so much data…isn't all that bad" he said.

Hack shook his head. "I want to leave this dome…We've been stuck here for so long…I know you'd want to leave…".

Keramon chuckled. "Ha of course…heh heh…he…h…". Keramon's eyes flickered twice and he shook his head.

"Keramon?".

Keramon flickered his eyes again. "He…heh…ehh…ehh…". Keramon held a hand to his head…then both. "Eh….it….it…"

"Keramon?". At this point, Hack started running. He ran across the vast dome toward Keramon, even as the creature fell to the floor.

"Keramon!".

Hack slid to a stop to his downed friend, lifting up Keramon's head. "Keramon! What's wrong!".

Keramon turned his quivering head. "I…It…it…. His head rose once more. And Keramon started to do something similar to chocking. His mouth cocked inward and outward, till finally…

"BU…G…BLASTER!".

Keramon rose his mouth upward and released the blaze of light that he had done before, but this time…it seemed different. Instead of bright, it was a dark essence. And unlike the others, it sped out, cracking a hole through the dome, letting light shine in, making Hack cover his eyes.

"Krr…".

Hack looked around to see four more Hagurumon come toward him. He grabbed his scythe and stood, keeping close to Keramon.

"Keep away…" he said darkly, but they kept coming toward him.

"KEEP AWAY!". "Cosmic Oblivion!".

(BBBBRRRRSSSHHHH!)

For the Hagurumon, everything went dark, and the sounds of the dome cracking was the last they heard…

(NS)

"The system has locked me out!".

"Oh no!".

"It's a virus!".

"Sean!".

(NS)

"Ah ah eh eh…".

Sean held his arms around his stomach. The data was coming in too fast. Screens flashed from all directions every second.

"_My body…it's….it's falling apart…"_.

Sean kneeled down, holding his right hand to the ground. He lifted his left hand, forcing his eyes to look.

"Gah!".

His fingers were gone. His body was slowly starting to become a wire-frame.

"_It's…I…I'm…Bio…Bio Merging…"_.

Sean got to his feet and held his with both hands.

"_What's happening…something…something's…in my brain…in…my mind…it's…it's burning…burning…ah…"_.

He heard the banging on the glass by Yamaki, Terrence, and the others. He could see the flashing lights of the red warning that blazed through the small facility.

"_This…this isn't…heh…I…didn't expect…this…ah…"_. The wire-frame spread, trailing down his whole body.

"_Wait…what's…what's that!"_. Sean's eyes focused on a screen that stayed longer than all the others. It continued a series of 1's and 0's, but something was coming out of it. It was some dark essence, like a storm cloud that lived….

"_No…it's…it's a…"_.

"The Worm Hole is appearing!" he heard Ridley barely say.

The wire-frame continued to crawl over Sean's body as he noticed the mirrors of the buds start to spin. And in so, lights began flickering around the central dome. Small and light and first, then big and heavy.

"_It's…it's working…but something's…no"_. The dark essence traveled out and passed into him.

"_Ah…ah…ah…ehh…"_.

"Bio-Merge Enabled!".

(GGRRSSSHHH!)

The lights swarmed around, making all watchers unable to look.

"Ahh…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(TTTSSSHHH!)

(NS)

Terrance flickered his eyes, only seeing his reflection in the metal floor panels. "What the…". It took him a moment before he realized where he was. "Sean!". He got to his feet, running to the central dome, looking through. "Wh….where is he!".

Yamaki rose his upper body, shaking his head.

"It…worked…".

(NS)

Sean found himself falling. Falling through panels of wire-frame. His body was transforming though. The clothes he was wearing were changing as the wire-frame aligned itself. The suit that Yamaki had given him was turned into a translucent jacket of some type, the edges having a small tube where the neon green numbers 1 and 0 traveled through. Under it was a plain white shirt, both which fluttered as he fell. His skin tone and everything else was the same, but he predicted his sword had changed as well.

His eyes felt heavy, and he couldn't move. He felt as if he was dead, as if he had transverse into another plane.

"_Sean…"_.

"Huh…" Sean groaned, his eyes searching for the speaker. "Who is it…".

"_Do not be afraid…your'll be safe…"_.

"Safe…from what…who…are you…". It was a woman's voice. Soothing and touching, as well as comforting.

"_Do not worry…you are a Chosen…In your struggles you will not be alone…I…as well as well as another…will watch over you…rest now…you will come here soon…"_.

"Come…here…soon….the Digital World?". There was no answer, till Sean thought of it again. "If your going…what is…your name…if I am…being watched…it would be good to know by…who…".

"…_Search for me…search for your friends…search…for your path…"_.

"Please…who are you…"

"_The mother of all life here…Oriona…now please…rest…"_.

"Oriona…". No response. The voice was gone.

Sean felt his eyes close. The Bio-Merge had worked. He was going to the Digital World, but…what did it mean? Who's Oriona? Search for a friend? Hack? What was going to happen?

Sean just slept, waiting for his Bio-Emerge into the Digital World. Things would not be the same after this….

"_Guess the only thing…that's true for the future…is…it's unpredictable…ahh…"_.

"Oriona….see ya soon…".

If I was dead, I wouldn't be writing this

Anyway, this is what happens so far. The next Episode will switch to another main character and will also begin with an event from the last installation.


	7. Ep 2 Lousy Awakening

**Ah finally. Been a bit since I updated. But I was lucky to get a load of chapters done, so I should update soon in these days.**

**Anyway. This is now the next episode and I have once again made another flash-from-the-future that I did in the very first chapter. So this first part is in the last installment.**

**And if you already looked below, you can see Veemon's in it! This episode revolves around him, so your'll see a part of the Digital World you might never have seen **

**Enjoy. Oh right….by the way…this is NOT Davis's Veemon **

"I guess I was never meant to be that special Digimon…" 

Veemon stayed on his knees as he looked out at the vast plain in front of himself. His blue, dragon-like body adorn with several cuts and crosshatched bruises. His stout legs and clawed feet were behind him from his sitting fashion, not moving a bit. His short blue tail between them stayed where it was, without moving. His stomach, with the white patch from the base of his throat coming down at a curve just above his legs, had most of the scratches. His long, five clawed hands stayed limp at their respective sides, unmoving. The three small spine-like extensions at the corner of his mouth flailed slightly, his white-coated mouth closed. His claw-like nose was scratch slightly, but not so much. His two ear-like formations that grew smaller near the end were half limped to the back of his head. His yellow V on his forehead and the small triangles at the sides of his face were losing their shine.

Vee's red, rainbow-shaped eyes just starred out in the distance, looking at the horizon's rising sun. The ground was smooth though made of hard desert rock. The distance showed only mountains of the same. The sun making the place seemed truly like a desert, with the exception of sand. It was so lifeless….

"_But it will be…even though it makes me sad to look at this…I'd never see this place again…"_.

Vee had been waiting. Waiting for so long now. Waiting for his partner to show up. For him to give them all hope that they would all make it through this. But none of them had come. Randall, Veronica, Ryo, Terrence. Or….Sean.

Vee's mouth trembled slightly. Sean. His partner. They've been through so much together. Everything had all came down to this. Everything….

Vee turned his head, looking back. He saw only glimpses, as he only wanted to. The red, white, and purple glimpses before he turned back. They are his friends, of course. But Vee knew they'd be ok. His only concern right now was waiting for the possibly growing inevitability. He had faith in Sean and the others…but he had been waiting for so long now for them to return. But no. Not one…

"_Where are you…"_.

It wouldn't be long before they all wouldn't feel anything.

Vee closed his eyes.

It wouldn't be long. They wouldn't feel a thing. They wouldn't be able to feel something ever again. None of them. All the memories. All the fun times…and the bad…will all go away in brief seconds.

"_No…"_.

Vee shot his head back up, clenching his teeth and his hands.

"_No…I…I won't…none us…will…become one of those…those things…no…never…"_.

Vee still had faith in the others. It wasn't over yet. He was the leader. He had to be strong for everyone else.

It…wasn't over….

(KRRR!)

Vee heard them now, but wasn't phased. Instead, he rose to his feet, unsteadily limping over to his trio of friends as they laid breathing and coughing. He stayed between them all, holding his left arm with his right and looking up. He took in a few heaving breaths and blasted out.

"GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!"

(KRRR!)

(NS)

**Episode 2 The Lone Dragon**

(NS)

**Chapter 1 Lousy Awakening**

"Huh!". "Hey!…Where…am I!".

"Veemon….".

"Huh? Who's there!".

"Veemon…..".

"Show yourself!".

(NS)

Vee found himself walking down a weird road in what many would call "sub-consciousness". It was a dark void, a light emitting from different places that didn't seem strong enough to piece the blackness. He looked down only to see his reflection.

"Huh?". He kneeled down, touching the floor. It was like glass. Several circular pieces of glass strung together.

He got to his feet, looking around.

"Alright! I'm not mad alright…just show yourself!". He held his firm right hand up, just in case.

"_Veemon…"_. Vee turned tail and tried to catch whatever it was that was calling him. It was a female's voice.

"Look! This isn't my dream! Get out!".

"_It is time…"_.

"Time? Time for what!".

"Time…for the wheels to turn…for the Legend to start…". 

"What the heck are you talking about!".

"_We'll see each other very soon…and even then…you'll never feel alone…"_.

Vee's expression changed as he rose a brow.

"What do you mean…alone?".

"…_Wake now…you have your own role to play for now…"_.

"Huh! Wait a second!". "COME BACK!".

The voice seemed to be gone, and the glass panels and light disappeared. Vee felt himself alone with his own thoughts now. Personally, he didn't like it. His slightly angered expression fell light, leaving only his memories and wishes…

Vee narrowed his eyes, crouching down and crossing his arms over his knees.

"Great…".

It didn't take long, but he felt himself waking up.

"….Another day….".

(NS)

Vee blinked his red eyes once, then noticed something that wasn't there from last night before he went to sleep. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision clear.

"Huh? What?".

Something blue was to showing through his left eye. Whatever it was, it zoomed in really close…TOO close. Something starred at him with red eyes…red eyes like his. Instantly, Vee knew exactly who it was.

"HI Vee!".

"Oh jeez…Pint….".

Vee rolled his eyes, giving an annoyed moan as he sat up. Holding his right hand to the side of his head, he looked over at the little Digimon standing on the bed by his side, giving a big wide smile.

Vee gave a slight growl at the little happy Digimon. Pint, short of "Short Pint". The little annoyance. A Demiveemon with a peculiar ability of sneaking into places he shouldn't be in. Although Vee knew that a Demiveemon was his lower form, he never really considered himself to be as annoying as Pint was. Pint ALWAYS followed him around wherever he was. Vee manages to lose him every once and a while, but the little Digimon always manages to be right on his tail, sometimes literally.

Vee pulled the covers over his head, even as the tiny Digimon jumped up and down on the bed. "Come on sleep head! Gato's waitin' downstairs for ya! She's got some rice-balls made up and I don't want ya to miss'em and…".

"ALRIGHT!" Vee said, rising his upper body. "Just! Please…not another word…" he said.

"Yay!". Pint jumped off the bed and ran to the upper left corner of the room, then down the stairs.

Vee held his head as he sat up fully, pulling the covers off. "I gotta get a mussel for that kid…" he whispered to himself, though Vee didn't want to admit that, in some terms, he was still a kid.

"_Who was that…"_ he thought, wondering about the woman's voice he hard heard in his dreams. If he counted, it's been happening for the past few days, which was weird, even for him.

Vee shook his head, looking around his room. Well in actuality, it wasn't really his. The room really belonged to the Kaisen Inn. Preferably it wasn't really an Inn per-say, more of a pub really, though the Inn was usually for travelers or for those who were close to the boss, or rather were sly enough not to pay till a later date. Personally, Vee was all of those things…

The room was a regular's stay. Basically, all you got was a single bed, a mirror, a cabinet in the corner, a wardrobe, and a News Player. All were probably common to most Inn-related places.

Vee got off the bed, scratching the back of his neck as he started for the News Player. He stood in front of it for a second, the neon light shinning on his rather board expression. It was a cylindrical object with neon glowing rims and a touch screen, which had the ability to float up above it's central disc.

It was merely a device connected to the Beta Machi COS (Central-Operating-System). The machine basically informed citizens of the news around the city. It's a substitute for newspapers.

He flipped a switch on the machine's side and it flashed it's lights revealing the words in neon bright colors:

And more on that later…

In other news…

The Core Temple Alpha guards witnessed an activation of many of the temple's machinery that has not been active since anyone can recall.

This event has led to the Core Temple, once being a popular attraction, to being a restricted area till the cause of the activation has been found.

Lately…

"_Oh yeah…no news for me…"_ Vee thought to himself, shutting the machine off. He stretched out his arms and tail with a yawn, taking a moment before heading to the door. It took him about two tries to find the knob again before heading out.

**A little info there for Digital News . Anyway. Next chapter will introduce a few "friends" Vee has made and his current situation. Till then **


	8. Those Around Me

**Whoa! Been awhile since and update. Had a few things to take care of, but I'm back on track for a bit.**

**This chapter mainly deals with a few characters around Vee and the situation he's in. Although one's not shown here yet, they all provide to the story in unique ways. Enjoy **

**Chapter 2 Those Around Me**

Nanimon re-ordered the bottles on the back cupboards again, trying to remind himself which ones made him queasy. Being the owner of an Inn didn't mean you couldn't get tipsy every now and then with your own supply.

He turned around, looking around the bar as he did. The "bar" itself was on the left side. Several wooden chairs and tables set around the floor. The stools were opposite, a door to the side leading to the kitchen. The left side of the room had stairs in the back leading to the second floor. There were also more chairs and tables, and the exit just below. The place looked more medieval than digital.

His attention turned to the stairs when he heard it creak.

(NS)

Vee dragged himself down the stairs, padding the hand rail as he did.

"Another restless sleep a there Veemon?" Nanimon asked. Vee just rolled his eyes, coming to the nearest table. He sat down, putting his head down on the table, placing his left hand over his "ears". He groaned slightly, making Nanimon scuff a bit.

"Fine then…won't remind you how much money you owe me..." Nanimon reminded. He only received another groan.

(errrkk)

A door opened, probably the kitchen, that Vee didn't care to look at.

"Still having those dreams Vee?".

Vee managed to crack his right eye open to peer out past the chair at who was coming over with a plate of hot rice-balls.

"Gato…if your gonna tell me I use it as an excuse don't bother saying anything…" Vee said.

Gatomon just smiled, sitting up on the seat beside Veemon, placing the plate on the table. She was just like any other Gatomon. One thing she has mentioned to Vee though, is that she lost a "ring" that she use to have on her tail. Although she doesn't seem to want to discuss about it.

Although Vee didn't admit it too much, Gatomon was actually the one that cared for him the most in this world. He didn't really remember when they met. All he remembered is meeting her in this city and she got him fixed up for a place to stay. He owed her allot, more than anybody. He didn't really admit that he had feelings for her also…then again…he didn't know if she had feelings for him.

"What was the dream this time Vee?" Gato asked, her voice light and uplifting. One thing Vee liked about her was her calm voice. But then again, you don't EVER want to get a Gatomon mad. A costumer that came in a few days ago has the claw marks to prove it.

Vee idly grabbed a roll from the plate, now cooled, and just held onto it, still in his rather tired position. "I don't know why I keep having these dreams Gato…it's as if something or someone wants me to do something…that I have no idea what it is…".

Gatomon just smiled placing a gloved paw on Vee's stretched right arm. Vee seemed to acknowledge it, making him lower his other arm and lifting his head.

"_There she goes again…"_ he thought. Gatomon was always willing to understand. She always seemed to have this thought that any little strange occurrence was something to be concerned about. Especially when it came to him.

Vee looked down at her hand touching his, making Gatomon seem a bit regretful that she had done so. She let go, placing her paws to her waist, looking back at him. Vee made a small smirk appear on the side of his face.

"So…what's it about?".

"What?" Vee asked.

"Your dream?".

Vee sighed again, his smirk disappearing.

"I don't know what it is…" He started, placing his right hand to his forehead. "I'm…I think I…was running on glass…somewhere dark and…I couldn't see much…somebody just…kept calling my name…pfft". Vee scuffed. "Hmph…who cares…like it's anything important….like….I'm important.".

"Don't say things like that…".

Vee looked over at her, his eyes seemingly filled with something she never wanted to see at all…in anybody. The feeling…the sense…of no identity.

Vee shook his head. "I'm wasting whatever I have here…I owe everybody…I…owe you Gato…".

Gatomon shook her head. "You don't…and why are you even thinking about things like this…". She paused, trying to think of something to make Vee forget about all this. It was a surprise…but she came up with something.

Gato perked up, looking down at Vee's eyes. "Say…how about if I told you I might have something that might help you get into the Digital Guard Team…".

Again, Vee scuffed. "Yeah right…found a way for me to get out of dept I BET…".

Gato smiled. "Think about it…I have a friend there that might give you chance…".

Vee half closed his eyes. "And you didn't tell me this sooner…why exactly?".

Gato smiled even wider. "Didn't you read the news?".

"Yeah so what…so the Core Temple wakes up…I do it all the time…not even well" Vee commented.

Gato heaved a depressed sigh. "Look…the Core Temple still hasn't been fully excavated right?".

"Yeah…so?".

"So…if I can convince him that if you bring back something good…he'll talk to Renamon for you…".

"Pa-lease…" Vee commented, waving a hand. "That fox won't let ME in" he said, gesturing himself with his knuckles.

"Come on Vee…you gonna do it or not?".

(Crrrkk)

Vee sighed, twiddling the roll in his hands. "Fine…I guess…". He was about to take a bit out of the roll before…

"Hey what the…?".

"HI VEE!".

Pint fluttered a bit to stay onto of Vee's head, finally resorting to laying on his stomach. Speaking of which.

"Oooh! Rice balls!".

(MUNCH!)

Vee found his rice ball gone in a flat second.

"Grr…" he growled, looking at Gatomon, who giggled at Vee's slightly deformed face. "As long as you keep HIM here!".

**Heh heh. Well…seems like Vee has a set plan if he's willing to go through with it. He does, of course, but runs into a bit of trouble soon enough **


	9. A Test

**Ah. Reviews. Such grace.**

**Ahh. This chapter introduces Vee's task to get into the Guard Team association. As well as connections Vee has and a little suspense at the end **

**Chapter 2 A Test?**

Vee looked up at the overall height of the Digital Guard Team H.Q. The building looked like the size of a hospital. All covered by a white, steel-like wall. The center of the building was like a tower, several one-way glass mirrors nearly covering it. The letters of D,G, and T intersected each other to make a symbol on each wall, the simple insignia.

Vee slumped and sighed. "This is it…" he whispered to himself. He straightened up, took in a deep breath and puffed up his chest. _"Gotta hold an appearance…"_.

(NS)

The D.S.G. was as busy as ever. The center room was big. Mall big. It was a wide circle area with halls leading north, south, east, and west. There were a few plotted plants to each corner, though they don't seem to be helping with the tranquility much. The floor was white tiled, though it looked reflective sometimes, and the ceiling had several sideways bars for scaffolding. There was ample space to see to the next floor. In the center of the room was the check-in desk. There was an Andromon working the six computers bordering the table. A few others were running about, but Veemon didn't really care to notice. That is till he started in and someone hit him as they passed, making him bellow out his held breath.

"Puh!...Hey! Watch where ya going!" Vee yelled over, shaking a fist. He growled a bit when he didn't get a reply, so he started over to the desk.

"Hello…" he started. He waited a moment or two to be replied by the android, only to receive the blessed sound of silence.

"I said…hello!".

"Is someone calling?" the Andromon replied.

"Yes!".

"Oh…could you please take a few steps back…".

Vee folded his arms and sighed, backing up a bit. He always hated the little cracks about being small. Still, he dealt with it.

"Ah I see…". The Andromon took a second. "…Your not a member…".

Vee shook his head. "I will be soon enough…now…where's that uhh…". He thought for a moment, remembering what Gatomon told him about that morning. "…That Technical Engineer…Tento…".

Andromon scratched the back of his head, looking to the left, his left, hall. "Tentomon…I think….lab 27…just down the left hall…but…". He looked back, ready to say that it was restricted to civilians, till he noticed him gone. "Great…".

(NS)

(tsst)(tsst)

Tentomon looked back at the massive chip through the super-zoom lens, making sure he connected the circuits right. All the chips were sensitive.

Lab 27 was located in the East section, all labs totaling to 50. Each room sizing to about your common living room, each having several mechanical devices scattered about. Some machines included a very long grappling arm of some sort, an orb with wheels, and a sliding tray of several computer-like devices. The room itself was much like the facility, white walls with colored stripes, this one yellow, that indicated where the specific rooms were.

"_Carefully…carefully…"_ he chanted, praying he wouldn't mess up. He was nearly done connecting the circuits. That is…until….

(CRRKK!)

"Gah!". Tentomon dropped the suturing iron and turned.

"Is this lab…". Vee stopped, looking over at a very furious Tentomon. "….twenty seven heh…heh heh…".

Tentomon nearly blasted out, but instead just lowered himself from the stool had had been sitting on, coming over to Vee. "Don't tell me…you're the one Gatomon sent…if so…".

Veemon held his hands up. "Heh heh…I didn't know my way around so…heh…". Tentomon heaved a sigh, waving a claw across his forehead.

"Great…". He looked back up at Vee, slightly calmer now. "Alright…lets talk…" he said, heading to the back of the room.

Vee shut the door and started to follow, though his interest was caught by a few of the machines laying around. "Hey what's...".

"Don't touch anything!".

(NS)

"So you want to get in….here?".

"What? I'm not a tech freak".

"Errm…".

"I want to be an agent….".

The back of the room looked like a makeshift break room. There was a long counter with several overhead containers filled with materials, a snack machine, a few drink dispensers, and a few loose screws and wires about. As said, makeshift. Vee was sitting on the right stool, a candy wrapper clenched in his right hand and a bottle of water in the other. Tentomon was on the left, on claw over the counter.

"Not to mention all the perks heh…" Vee added, tossing the wrapper in a metal bin at the corner of the room.

Tentomon sighed. "Alright…I'm only doing this because I'm a friend of Gatomon's alright…". Veemon leaned in, ready to hear. "...Listen…excavation from the Core Temple out there…you know what it is?" he asked.

Vee squinted his eyes. "Uhh…a really…really old building?".

Tentomon sighed. "No…".

"Oh…".

"A Core Temple is…well…it supplies energy to the city's it's located by…". Vee just looked dumbfounded. "…Core…energy core?".

"Ohh!" Vee said, slapping his forehead with his freehand. "I get it…".

"Anyway…". Vee leaned in again. "…Just get something valuable…something we haven't excavated yet and bring it back here…".

Vee rose a brow. "That's it?".

"Yeah….basically".

"Alright!". Vee jumped off the stool, running to the door.

"Whoa whoa! Wait!". Vee skidded to a stop, looking back as Tentomon came over. "It's not THAT easy…we have two guards out there securing the place…others trying to sneak in…and we have no idea what's going on in there…even an anomaly is being tracked".

Vee cocked his head slightly. "Hmmm…". He looked up with closed eyes and a big smile. "That's what'll make it fun!". He slipped out, the door closing behind his tail.

Tentomon sighed, placing a claw to the side of his head. _"Well so far that's two for two that's crazy…" _he thought.

(NS)

"Never is easy…" Vee whispered to himself, looking over the tiny hill at the temple entrance. Beta Machi was a city build on water. It was surrounded by a light forest that spread all around the continent. And only a mile or two from the city was the Core Temple. The temple itself was underground. There was an almost bunker-shaped entrance made out of white jagged stone with steps leading downward. Set in a small clearing. Standing in front, however, were two bronze plated machines that looked to pack a ton of power.

"_Guardromon…"_ he thought. He thought again for a second, then looked to his side, breaking the fourth-wall. "Saw that coming huh?".

He looked back. "Hmm…" he murmured, concocting a plan.

(NS)

(tick tick…)

"Huh?" one of the Guardromon murmured. The two looked into the forest, having heard a noise. The first looked at the other.

"Lets check it out…". The two started walking, disappearing behind trees.

Little did they see the blue head that stuck out from behind one of the trees. "Pfft hehe idiots…" Vee snickered, walking out with his hands behind his back and strutting. "I'm good…so good…" he chanted, heading into the temple.

(NS)

"Not much on interior decoration…" Vee commented to himself. The hall was dark. But thankfully there were plenty of V-Ray tubes, basically like light sticks, stuck in different places, probably by previous excavations. Vee picked one off of the purple and blue coated walls and started onward. The place was sure dark…

"Hmm…wuh…". A few steps, and he just realized…nothing was there. "Whoa! Whoa! Back! Back!". Vee sped his arms backward, the light stick moving frantically as he fell right on his rear, sighing in relief.

(Krrrkk….Krrrkk…)

"Hmm…ah". Vee looked to his side, pulling off another V-Ray tube. He tossed it forward as hard as he could and watched it. The tube hit against something, it looked like a gear. Vee could see now. There were two huge rotating gears ahead and…

(Cleak..cleak…)

Vee leaned over, watching as the tube fell…fell…and eventually disappear. "Oh yay" he stated with sarcasm. He got up, brushing dust off his tail. The gears ahead were hard to see. But the set up was strange. He guessed that the two gears led to the other side. He could see the light from a V-Ray tube up ahead.

Vee shook out his hands and shook a bit. He kneeled down like a runner in the Olympics, ready to move. "The things I do to get by…" he commented. He kicked forward and leaped. "Ahhh!". His voice echoed as his hands grappled the rotating gear, Vee praising that the designers didn't make it sharp. Vee struggled to get on the thing, before he turned his head and noticed…the two gears shifted each other…and he was about to be squished between the two.

"Gah!". He scuttled as best he could, jamming the V-Ray into one of the small holes of the gear and pulled. "Agh!".

(Plop)

"Ow…". Vee shook his head, reminding himself where he was. He just felt himself spinning. He was on the gear. "Phew…" he sighed in relief. He got to his feet, steadying himself from the spinning, and jumped to the next one. It was easier that time. He continued, jumping to the next hallway.

"I'm taking my first day off!" Vee commented grumpily, heading into the hallway.

**Whoa close one for Vee. But he's not gonna get down that easy But Vee isn't the only one around in that there temple.**


End file.
